1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, device, and computer readable storage medium that can determine and/or trigger desirable configurations (to the casino) of slot machines based on data. More particularly, the present invention can determine and/or trigger desirable configurations (to the casino) using historical, and/or current, and/or future data relating to the casino, and/or gaming machines, and/or related entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromechanical gaming (slot) machines generate an extraordinary amount of revenue for casinos. Slot machines can be set at different theoretical payouts by modifying their paytables and/or reel weightings (collectively known as the “mathematical model”). Currently, when a casino manager wants to change a model on a machine, the casino manager changes an EPROM. on a particular machine with data for a new model. This method requires manual intervention on the part of a slot manager to both decide to change a model and manual labor to change the model.
Therefore, what is needed is a way in an improved system of changing a model which can generate additional revenue for a casino then the manual system.